


The Start of Something New

by marichatting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, High School Musical References, M/M, pidge's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: Lance is appalled to discover that Keith has never watched High School Musical. He decides to take matters into his own hands.Pidge is there to witness it all.





	

"Never?!" Lance cries out. "Never ever?!"

Pidge looks over to see a distraught-looking Lance staring at an indifferent Keith.

"Have you no childhood?!"

"What's going on?" Pidge asks, walking over to them.

Lance turns to look at her. "Keith has never ever watched High School Musical!"

Pidge looks a Keith, then back at Lance. "Oh, no. What tragedy," she deadpans.

Lance groans in utter dispair. "We're having a High School Musical marathon tonight, Keith."

Keith scowls. "Why?"

"You can't not watch High School Musical!"

"Watch me."

"We're watching High School Musical, whether you like it or not."

"That may be a problem," Pidge interrupts.

"Why?"

Pidge stares at him. "We're on a spaceship, Lance. We are literally in outer space."

"So?"

"So where the heck do you expect to get a High School Musical DVD?"

Lance laughs. "You think I didn't bring one up here with me?"

Pidge sighs. "Of course you did."

***

Pidge is out of bed, walking in the dark to go get a glass of water, when she hears a shriek.

Startled, she runs toward the source of the noise- Keith's bedroom.

When she arrives, the door is cracked open, and she carefully peers inside.

Lance was the source of the shriek. He's fangirling over High School Musical.

"Shut up," Keith whines.

"Never," Lance protests.

Keith hits him in the face with a pillow.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?!" Lance cries. He picks up his own pillow and starts hitting Keith with it. The red paladin leaps to his feet and begins whacking Lance with his pillow.

Pidge giggles watching the boys' pillow fight. Seems like they're having fun, she thinks. Maybe they're finally starting to get along.

After a few moments, she reluctantly leaves to go get her water.

***

When she comes back, the pillow fight has ended.

However, to her delight, the singing has begun.

Lance is belting out the lyrics to "All In This Together" so loudly Pidge is amazed the others haven't woken up. Keith is laughing and telling him to shut up, but it doesn't seem like he really means it.

The song ends, and another song starts playing from Lance's laptop with the lyrics displayed on the screen.

Lance squeals in delight. "Oooh, Keith, this one's a duet! You have to sing it with me!"

Keith scowls. "No."

"Yes!" Lance grabs the black-haired boy by his hands and pulls him to his feet. "You have to! It's part of the experience."

"I don't know the words."

"They're on the screen, dummy."

Before Keith can protest again, Lance starts singing.

"Living in my own world, didn't understand... that anything can happen when you take a chance."

Keith sighs and looks at the screen.

"I never believed in what I couldn't see... I never opened my heart-" Lance chimes in with an "ooh"- "to all the possibilities."

The song continues with Lance belting out the lyrics confidently and Keith mumbling along half-heartedly.

When it ends, Lance looks at Keith with a frown. "Not good enough. You need practice. We're doing it again."

Pidge has to bite her cheek to keep from laughing out loud at the look of utter disgust on Keith's face.

***

Hunk is laughing hysterically. Lance is giggling softly and pretending to be mad. Keith is fuming.

"Pidge, it's not nice to video things like that without permission," Shiro tells her, though he seems to be fighting back a grin.

Pidge rolls her eyes. "Okay, Dad."

Pidge hits play on the video again. She stayed at Keith's door for awhile last night- long enough for Keith to become confident with the lyrics to "The Start of Something New," and long enough to capture a video of Keith and Lance singing the song into hairbrushes together, dancing on Keith's bed.

It was hilarious.

So, yeah, she showed their friends the video.

But she vowed never to tell a living soul about the kiss the two boys shared after the song ended.

Not until they were ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or request a oneshot! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
